The Lost Loves of Jack Harkness
by FranktheSheep
Summary: When Ianto is traped in a virtual reality torture device linked to Jack's memories, Jack stands watch as the machine throws Ianto into a meeting of Jack's former loves. My First In-Progress fic, tell me if you'd like more!
1. Setting the Scene

Jack watched the video screen in horror, and then glanced back to the currently trapped Ianto. He didn't know how this started. All he knew is that Torchwood had come in possession of a virtual reality machine gone wrong. That tiny scrap of information did not come quick enough, however. In fact, Jack was still totally clueless when he saw Ianto curled up and sobbing on the floor. So, Impulsively, Jack had reached out and touched him. Causing the virtual machine (now obviously a torture device, and Jack wondered idly if there was anything in Torchwood 1 the Doctor WOULD approve of) to form a link between them. Jack's memories were all the machine knew. The machine was looking to hurt its prisoner. It drew from Jack, now hurting Ianto with all it could find. And the silver helmet wouldn't come off until the cycle completed.

Still, he wasn't all to blame. He threw a angry glare at Owen, who had the decency to look ashamed that he had told Ianto it was harmless and asked him to test it. Maybe their rivalry had gone too far. Jack was only thankful that Tosh had finished hooking wires to the machine and the TV so they could see just what about Jack was currently plaguing Ianto.

The device was getting stronger and smarter. Instead of just throwing images of bad things to Ianto, it was getting stronger. It moved by reaction. Jack winced as images of him and Ianto in bed, him in Ianto fighting, him and Ianto and Gwen out on a mission, flew across the screen. It was getting more specific as it went on, and to jack's horror, it didn't decide to throw him what Jack remembered about Lisa or the cannibals. It decided to fill Ianto's head with former lovers, well, more like former loves.

Jack watched as Ianto was quickly flashed pictures of everyone. Soon, Jack couldn't take it anymore. These were people he was trying to forget, he didn't need to watch. "Guys, clear out. I'll stay with him." The team left and Jack sighed. At least, it could be worse. Ianto would probably be more concerned when he woke up. That's when the machine stopped its soft whirring.

Jack blinked, and risked a glance. The memories had stopped, leaving Ianto alone in the white expanse of his brain. Until they started appearing. One by one, lovers, loves, and mates appeared from mist, acting as perfect copies of their real selves. John entered angry, fingering his gun. Hector, from the army in 1840, appeared standing at ease. Ianto, being himself, shook their hands and was polite. Jack chuckled at that. Only Ianto would welcome people into his head so cordially.

Still, Jack could feel the hurt and fear off Ianto. He had a deep seeded feeling that this meeting wouldn't leave Ianto feeling like Jack would remember him, or that he was important. For now, though all Jack could do was watch as everyone he ever loved stepped in the mind of Ianto with malice in their eyes.


	2. The Most Addictive Drug

Jack was still biting back emotions watching this. He felt anger towards Linda, who dumped him in front of 30,000 people on the planate Lorcarx. He longed to brush the hair out of Gary's eyes, and then felt a bit of embarrassment at just how young Gary looked. Seventeen was dubbed way too young after him. And, with a push, you could probably have Jack admit that he was a bit jealous that Ianto got to see all these people again. After all, these were the ones Jack loved, and missed, and here was Ianto seeing them all one final time.

Still, he was more worried about Ianto. He looked nervous, and was obviously waiting for people to stop arriving. Jack knew who would be last. It was as given as air. So when the tardis did show up, nearly 20 minutes later than everybody else, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. If the doctor was there, nothing could go that wrong. Of course, they would have to make it through the main event first.

Ianto, on the monitor, made a small cough. "Um. So. Hello. What are you all popping in for?" he gave hi9s best polite smile, foot tapping nervously. "Oh, eye-candy. This is an intervention. 's about time you knew the truth." Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course it would be John that took over. Half of him mused why John was even there. His and John's relationship was hardly about love; he could think of a much more accurate four letter word.

Ianto glowered. He could deal with visitors taking over, being called a queer regularly, and Owen's quips, but apparently having Captain John Hart was enough to set the fuse off. "You? You're giving me an intervention? Why, I didn't think you cared. I'll try to kick the sarcasm habit. Really, I will." Jack chuckled.

John rolled his eyes. "Really, kids these days. No respect. Oh, this is a drug I know a lot about, ok? 's time you knew." Three people in the corner groaned. "Oh, don't call him a bloody drug. He'd love that. He'd be all "Put me in your pipe and smoke me, baby, I can get you so high" Ugh." The first person to John's right spoke up, and while Ianto was clueless, Jack knew that rumpled brown suit anywhere. And he was a little insulted that the doctor thought he would say something that stupid. Honestly, jack thought, you have to work the word 'blow' in there somewhere.

John snorted, and at least half the group nodded in agreement. Ianto, however, was not so light hearted. "Jack?" he asked, wide eyed, "You're here to get me away…from Jack?"


End file.
